No More Reeni
by SmellDRoses
Summary: ...she was eighteen, and moping about because of her boyfriend had dumped her. Something had to be done. She was going to completely renovate herself...please read, im rubbish at summaries
1. Chapter 1

* * *

No More Reeni 

By SmellDRoses

Chapter One: Tearing and Breaking Down

Authors Note: The text which is centre aligned is clips from songs or sayings, they act as page breackers (and no, i dont own them!)

* * *

The crisp December air glittered, as snowflakes fell slowly to the white blanket like ground. Trees were caked with the white snow, like icing on top of a cake. Serena looked out on the picturesque view. She smiled, and made a grab for Darien's hand. She pulled him out of the confines of the warm shop doorway and to the park. 

Darien followed slowly, almost unwillingly as if he didn't want to be with her. In the park, Darien stopped and Serena let go of his hand. She turned to face him, a worried smile on her face. "What's the matter, Darien, are you okay?" She started to babble as she got no answer from him. "Darien? Darien? Why are you looking at me like that? Darien? Darien?" She grabbed hold of one of his hands. Every time she said his name, her voice rose in pitch.

Darien couldn't stand it any longer. He felt as if his heart was breaking, every time he looked into Serena's eyes and saw all hope and love he was going to break. He gulped and started talking, knowing that things would never be the same with the two of them once he had finished. "Serena…" He found that he couldn't look at her in the eyes, couldn't bear to see the damage he was about to do. "I don't love you." He heard her gasp in shock, felt her hand slip from his. He ploughed on, knowing it wasn't enough just to shock her, he had to make her hate him. "I never have. I just felt sorry for you, and when it became obvious you had feelings for me, well, I thought it would be better to just go along with it. But, well, you're starting to annoy me, your clumsy ways; it's just getting to me. And your nickname for me-I hate it with a passion. I want to break up with you." Before he saw her miserable face, he turned and walked away, his heart seeming to stop beating with the pain of what he had done. He stopped and paused, and without turning around, said to his one and only love, "Don't call me."

Serena felt as if her breath had been knocked out of her, as if she had been hit by a car. As Darien spoke those awful words to her, her heart seemed to fracture and break into a million pieces. She didn't know what she was to do. How was she going to survive without her Darien?

Slowly, like an old, crippled woman, she pulled herself up from the floor where she had fallen and walked broken heartedly. Knowing that Darien had taken half of her heart with him. And wasn't going to give it back to her.

Love is like war,

Easy to begin but hard to end.

by Anonymous

"Ami…" A small sad voice asked.

"Yes, Mina." The blue-haired girl looked up from her book she had been half-heartedly been reading and waited for Mina to carry on.

"I don't understand." Mina simply stated. Her head in her hands, defeated. She was watching the pig-tailed blonde by the counter talking to Andrew. "I can't understand it. She looks so sad, and Darien hasn't come back here for a while now. Serena used to be such a bunny rabbit (AN: yes I know it's becoming a bit of a cliché), bounding with joy and happiness, now it's hard to get a smile out of her, never mind the twinkling of her laugh. And Darien! Well! He's no better, how could he have done this to her? He loves her! He's her soul mate! I know this, I mean; I'm the freaking Goddess of love. Why did he have to say whatever he said to her? Why did he have to break all that was good in his life? In her life?" Mina thumped her hand on the table, ignoring the fact she was drawing attention to herself.

"I don't understand either." Ami sighed, her gazed becoming transfixed on the blonde headed girl not far from them. "You can see she's trying to move on, but it's not working."

Ami, Lita, Mina and Rei were watching their friend, worry evident in all of their eyes. Serena was sitting on a stool at the counter, her back to the others. She had been avoiding them for the past week now. Every time she looked at them, pain seemed to cover her. Serena's friends reminded her of all the good times she had had with Darien. Andrew wasn't any better, being Darien's best friend, but Serena knew that she had to look on the outside as much as she could, that she had gotten over her only love, even though inside, her mind was a chaotic mess of pain and sadness.

Not thinking, Rei called out to her depressed friend, "hey, odango atama…" Her voice drowned away as she realized what she said. She watched as Serena seemed to physically recoil from the nickname her old love had given once when teasing her. Without a goodbye or a glance at anyone in the shop, she half walked, half jogged out of the electric door.

"Shit!" Rei exclaimed once she had realized what she had said. The others frowned at her, not at her language, but at what she had done.

"Rei…" Lita whined. "Serena had only just ventured out of her house, why did you have to do that?"

Rei hit her head against the wall. "I didn't mean to! It just…came out…natural like."

Andrew then walked up the group, "What's up with Serena?" he asked, bemused.

"Don't you know?" Rei asked exasperated. She sighed at his shake and carried on. "Serena and Darien broke up."

Andrew's eyebrows rose. "What? But he loves her…"

Lita interrupted him, "He broke her heart." She watched as Andrew again shook his head in disbelief.

"You guys, you don't understand, Darien really loves her. He was planning on giving her an engagement ring next weekend, when they were going out to that Swiss Spa for the holiday." The girls' eyes rose to above their hairline. "I never thought Darien would get married, he always said that there was no such thing as agape, the love where he would risk himself for another person. He told me not too long ago that he would rather die than see Serena hurt."

"But…" The girls trailed off, still trying to process the startling information.

"Why then was he so mean to her? Why did he say he didn't love her?"

I'd like to run away

From you,

But if you didn't come

And find me

I would die.

by Shirley Bassey

She had had enough. She was completely and utterly fed up. What was she going to do? She was eighteen, and moping about because of her boyfriend had dumped her. Something had to be done. She was going to completely renovate herself, starting with her hair. That night, she booked herself in for a haircut at a new hairstylist just down the road from her house. She then went through her wardrobe and chucked out anything remotely childish, she decided that her multitudes of clothes with bunny motifs were to be first of the charity heap. That included her bunny nightwear.

Exhausted, Serena flung herself on her bed and had her first restful night for over a week.

You will never know true happiness

Until you have truly loved,

And you will never understand

What pain really is

Until you have lost it.

By Anonymous

"Where's Serena?" Andrew asked Serena's group of friends. He still couldn't understand why Darien had dumped her. They had been perfect together; Serena's yang to Darien's yin, and Andrew knew that Darien loved the blonde klutz.

"We don't know, Rei phoned Serena and apologized about Monday. She said she would meet us here at eleven o'clock. And it's now…eleven fifteen. She's late." Ami sighed.

"Maybe Serena's forgotten." Lita sighed. She put her head in her hands.

"Maybe Serena's back to normal!" Mina, ever the optimist, replied hesitantly.

"Doubtful." Rei sighed. She almost wished Serena was only late. She wished Serena was loud and a klutz again, the very things that had annoyed Rei.

The bell on the door ringed and the group turned with hope in their eyes. It was not ill-found hope, but they were not expecting what they saw. Instead of knee length blonde hair done up in buns with bunches of hair free, Serena's hair had been cut waist length and was down, her hair flowing into large, golden curls, which it had always wanted to do, it was set in a side-parting. And her clothes…well she looked like a goddess. Previously she had worn simple shorts and t-shirts, or baggy trousers and a jumper. Now, she wore a pair of low-rise drainpipe jeans, navy blue in color, which showed off her long, toned legs, she wore a pair of black wedges which helped elongate her legs. She wore a white strappy top, tight on the top and loose under the bust which accentuated her curvy, yet toned figure. She walked determinedly into the café come arcade and stopped with her friends.

Andrew's jaw fell to the floor. She was so beautiful. He had never noticed how much her hair and clothes hid her mature figure. He gulped and cleared her throat. "Hi…Serena." He raked his hands through his hair.

Andrew racking his hands through his hair was a habit picked up from Darien, and every time he did so, it hurt her. She gulped, and looked at Lita, who she knew was the most blatantly honest. "Do I look bad?" She whispered.

"Uhh…have you looked at yourself in the mirror recently?" Lita asked her, confused. Serena nodded and looked at Lita expectantly. Lita carried on. "Serena, you're a major boy magnet. You look beautiful, but you did so before. Is this because of-?"

Serena cut her friend short, before she could utter the words which would tear her heart to shreds again. "I have to go, I've just remembered, I promised my mum to get her shopping for her." And with that, the blonde beauty disappeared, leaving emptiness in her wake.

"Darien's going to regret dumping her." Andrew announced, stunned.

"Maybe that's the point." Mina whispered.

Used to be that I believed in something

Used to be that I believed in love

It's been a long time since I've had that feeling

I could love someone

I could trust someone

I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'

I said I'd never let nobody in

Celine Dion

Serena sighed, and let herself slide to the grass, resting her back against a willow tree. She hadn't known what had possessed her to cut off so much of her hair, maybe she was trying to move on from Darien. She hadn't though. Ever time she heard his voice, even his name; her heart broke again into a million tiny fragments. She loved him with all her heart. She wanted him back, wanted him to tell her that what he had said was all a terrible joke and that he did love her, with all his heart. She wanted to see him so much that she felt herself stand up and walk along to his apartment, but, as she proceeded in closing the distance between herself and his block of flats, she saw something that hurt her more than she could ever imagine.

Darien was walking a girl out from his apartment. The girl's arm was interlocked with his, and she was giggling at something he had said. Serena gasped, and saw Darien glance her way, then turn away, without recognition of ever seeing her. As if that wasn't enough, at that moment Reeni, the young child Serena thought was a menace came out from the doors of his apartment, following the couple with a smile on her face. Serena watched, shell-shocked as Reeni grabbed hold of the other girl's hand and skipped along with the couple.

They looked like a family. Even the hair was right. Serena knew that Reeni had come from the future, and it figured that she was Darien's child, maybe that was why they were so close now. Serena hated the child, yet here, the girl with Darien seemed to love her…like a mother loves her child.

The girl Darien was with had strawberry blonde straight hair. Reeni had pink hair. The girl was tall, leggy, a face like a supermodel, perfectly proportioned, beautiful in an unearthly way. Darien held the girl's hand with ease, as if they were meant for one another. Serena noticed that the girl kept glancing at Darien. The glances seemed filled with love, overflowing even. Serena couldn't stand it any longer. She ran, tears blurring her steps.

I can't carry on like this

I can't carry on, loving you from afar

I'm moving on…

Anon

Serena ran home, heart wrenching tears escaping from her broken heart and body. She clumsily dug her hand into her pocket, searching for the jangle of her keys. Instead of the keys she found a rose. Still red and as fresh as it had been picked that morning. It hadn't though. It was one of Darien's roses. A rose that he promised, would never die, just as their love would never die. Serena fell to the floor, her tears multiplying tenfold. She felt like she would drown from the sheer multitude of tears, as if they would never end. She kept remembering all the good times, and then, a memory of the morning He broke her heart would remind her that it was all over. That everlasting love only lasted a couple of years.

Slowly, she breathed in deeply, reached back down into her pocket for her keys, and unlocked the door. She had to get on with her life, no matter how much it hurt to do so.

* * *

Please Review

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

No More Reeni

Chapter Two: Changing the future

By SmellDRoses

* * *

Seconds passed like minutes, minutes like hours. It had been over three months now since Darien had broken her heart. When Serena had seen him walk away with the other woman. Serena looked, from the outside that she had moved on, but inside, her heart was still a tangled mess of thorns and suffering.

Serena now completely ignored Darien, for she knew that if she didn't, she would fall back into despair. If she didn't see Darien, she didn't think about him. As much. Her friends were getting annoyed with her. They believed that she should have gotten over him at least a month ago. They were fed up of her 'woe is me' attitude and had even told her so. Serena felt like the world was against her. The world didn't want to see her happy any longer.

One peaceful Saturday morning, something happened which Serena never expected. In her apartment, a bright light appeared, like the twinkling of stars. From this white light appeared someone Serena had never thought to see. Reeni.

"But how-" Serena stuttered as Reeni ran over to her and encased her in a constricting hug.

"I'm soooo sorry. I never realized that you were-I love you-please forgive me for acting like such a meanie-can you forgive me, mother?" Reeni howled, tears falling in streams from her blue eyes.

Serena couldn't understand it. "Daughter? What do you mean? I think I would remember giving birth to you!"

"Puu told me, just a second ago. You have to believe me, I'm Small Lady Serenity, your future daughter. Please…forgive me." Reeni sounded frantic, Serena couldn't deny it. When she thought about it, they both looked the same, down to the hairstyle they both wore. But pink hair? Where did that come from?

"Why did she only tell you now? I don't understand? Who's Puu? Who's Serenity? How'd you get pink hair?"

"Puu is Pluto, Sailor Pluto. I was playing with your cosmetics not too long ago and decided to dye my hair, it was boring blonde, I wanted it to look more like yours, but something went wrong and it was pink, but I like it. Back to the important matters, if something doesn't happen, soon, I'm not going to be here." Reeni stated quietly but resolutely.

"What do you mean? You're not going to be here? I don't understand!"

"Can you not guess who my father is?"

Serena choked out the name which had been on her mind for such a long time. "Darien."

"Exactly. You two were meant to make up ages ago, but he loves you too much. You see, my future father gave dreams to Darien, which were bad, to see if he loved you enough, for the battle ahead. He does. Too much in fact. He loves you so much that he now refuses to believe it is all a dream. Refuses to believe that he can be with you. You have to convince him, Serena. You have to convince him before its-" But, already, she began to glow with an unearthly light, she started to fade, slowly. "it's happening." Reeni's fear couldn't be hidden in her voice. She was fading from Serena's life, from all life to be exact.

"I have to tell him!" Serena gasped.

"Serena! You can't tell him! Please promise me? You have two weeks before I am gone, forever. I'm being taken now so that I cant meddle more than I already have. Remember, two weeks." They were the last word I heard from Reeni before she faded into nothingness.

(Serena's POV)

I promised myself that she would not disappear forever. I would get back together with Darien. If it was the last thing I did.

What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.

by Ralph Waldo Emerson

It had been only a couple of days now that she had been gone, and nobody even seemed to have noticed she wasn't there. Iluko and Kenji didn't realize that Reeni, the girl who had been under their roof for over three months, had disappeared. The scouts didn't know anything about the little pink haired child. And Darien- well, since he had broken up with me, I didn't know what he thought, if he even remembered her…

I didn't know what I was to do, was I going to get Darien to come back to me in less than a fortnight? And what's worse, I don't perform well under pressure, my math results show this. What was I going to do, knowing my future daughter's existence depended on me making up with the love of my life?

--


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon (boo hoo, "but I want it mommy")

Authors Note: This is sadly quite a short chapter, but I promise they will (slowly) get longer.

Chapter Three: Plan A - Pestering

By SmellDRoses

Fourteen days left

9am. If she ran to the arcade, she would surely find Darien there. But, there was no sign of him drinking his coffee (black, disgusting!) Serena thought. There! A lurid green jacket, walking slowly away from the arcade, its back turned to Serena. Darien! She ran to try and catch up with him, determined that she would find out why he no longer wanted to be with her. "Darien, Darien." Serena called desperately.

Slowly, the man before her slowed to a standstill in the middle of the street, yet he refused to turn around.

"Why, Darien? Why won't you be with me? I know you love me…or you would not save me in battles. Please Darien, come back to me, I don't want to feel empty inside, like I do now." Serena reached him and faced him. His blue eyes looked grey and empty, his skin was pale his hair dishevelled. "You told me you loved me. Please…come back to me." She never thought that she would resort to whining, but it was her future daughter's life at stake here. She had to get him back; the consequences were unthinkable if she didn't.

"Serena, how many times do I have to tell you that it is all a lie? I never loved you. I am sorry for leading you on, but I could never love you." His voice was ragged, and even though Serena knew he was trying to keep all emotion from it, she could feel that he was hurting inside.

"If you never loved me, why did you say it? Darien- huh? You once told me that you never said things you didn't mean, so how am I meant to respond to your conflicting information? I know you love me; I can feel it in my heart. TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!"

"You, Serena, you are wrong." With that, Darien walked swiftly away, leaving Serena, once again, to crumple dejectedly to the floor. "It's no use." She whispered softly to herself.

"Hey girl. What's up?" It was Lita, she reached a hand down and offered it to Serena, who gladly took it and Lita helped her up.

"He loves me, Lita, and I know he does. Just like Mina knows when people are great together, I know he still loves me. But why then is he distancing himself from me? Why doesn't he want to be with me anymore? Lita, please, do you know what is wrong with him – with me?"

"Don't worry Princess, we'll sort everything out. I mean, I can't imagine the future without you two together." Lita tried to consol her first friend.

"Me neither." Serena whispered, thinking abut the absence of Reeni.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home and you can tell me of your plan. Maybe I can help!"

With that the two of them walked slowly away, linking arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon

Authors Note: Hey there, I'm so sorry I haven't updated before now, I honestly would have but I have had the worst writers block…)

Chapter Four: Plan B - Diamond

By RosesRRed

Twelve days left

"So… what is this plan again? I don't think I quite understand." Ami asked, unsure for the thirteenth time.

"It's quite simple really, I get captured by the Mega Moon family and Darien saves me. C'mon it's foolproof. We know from the battles since he broke up with me that he is still saving me, even if he is a little colder afterwards." Serena's face looked manic, it seemed to the rest of the scouts that she was going too far, but how could they tell her, and ever since she had lost Darien she wanted him back.

"Serena, what about Diamond. What if he tries to kill you? We don't know enough about him, all we know is that he has an obsession with Neo Queen Serenity, but… please Serena…" Mina pleaded.

"Mina, you don't understand. If I don't get him back, Reeni ceases to exist… she'll be gone; never here. I can't allow that to happen, I love her guys, she might annoy me to no end but I still love her, with all my heart. And if Diamond is the only way to get her back, then that's what I'll do." Serena's eyes were bright and glittering with unshed tears.

"I'm with you Rena." Raye stated quietly and grabbed hold of Serena's hand.

"Raye!?" Lita asked shocked.

"She loves him, and Reeni. There's only twelve days left and they have to get back together and err… consummate their err… marriage bond thingy for Reeni to be born. Plus, more importantly, I trust Serena, she's not steered us wrong so far." Raye smiled at Serena and Serena's heart leapt, they were beginning to see sense!

"I'm in it too." A most unlikely source of comradeship, Serena thought. She guessed that Amy would be completely against Plan B. "I've even worked out how Serena can get captured." Another smile.

It was hard to keep back the tears, the tears of joy as she realised that her plan would come true.

It was surprisingly easy for Serena to get kidnapped. The next time the mega moon's Youma attacked, The scouts let Serena be captured. As the scouts watched Serena and the monster disappear in thin air, they all prayed that the plan would work.

What they did not think of though, was Tuxedo's reaction to the kidnapping.

"What in the name of Serenity made you let her go? Aren't you meant to be Serena's _protectors_?" Darien sniped, behind his white mask his eyes were reduced to mere slits.

"you know white is meant to signify purity." Ami paused. "However in ancient times it was for mourning. Are your thoughts pure or are you just mourning." Darien looked at Sailor Mercury perplexed. What was going on? Serena, the leader, princess and the love of his life, was captured and the brightest scout was pondering on why his mask was white?

"You – I get it! You guys planned this! You think that if Serena gets captured, I'll go and save her and then I'll tell her that – yes – I still do love her. You guys are so transparent. And I'm not going to save her. It's her fault! No – scratch that – its your fault. You save her!" And with that Tuxedo Mask was gone.

The scouts looked at one another in silence – surely he wasn't really going to leave her. He loved her – right?


End file.
